Johnny Get's Mooned
by thebloodlust23
Summary: Johnny get's mooned uh oh read and find out what happen's.


Johnny Gets Mooned

A/N Just a little fanfic idea I came up with while watching the Johnny Test episode Johnny gets mooned. I AM MAKING NO MONEY FROM THIS IT IS PURLY FOR FUN.

Johnny was up in his room and it was normal day in the Test house Susan and Mary where in their lab working on some kind of super invention that was guaranteed to win them Gil's affections . His mom was at her office working hard. And his dad was out at the market getting some ingredients for his new meatloaf recipe. Johnny was in his room laying on his bed bored to death. He decided he was going to try and play some video games. A few weeks ago he had Susan and Mary build him a new gaming system that had all the latest and greatest video games downloaded into it and he also had them build him a super awesome TV that he could hide in his room and they did but he had to test some stupid beauty gun that would make them irresistible to Gil and needless to say it failed horribly but in the end Johnny got what he wanted. So Johnny started playing with his new system but something wasn't right he just wasn't getting interested he turned off his system and hid his TV away so his crazy dad wouldn't find it and ground him and went back to his previous activity of laying on his bed. Suddenly he saw Gil in his room john was bored so he decided to watch and see what teenage boys did on a day like today when no matter what you did you were bored. He got a chair sat it in front of his window and watched Gil silently. Gil was in his room and Johnny was amazed at what he say the teen was apparently very strong because Johnny was watching Gil work out. He sat still watched very content with this new activity of watching Gil. Johnny could faintly see the little droplets of sweat on Gil's body twinkling with the sun light shining through his window. Johnny noticed Gil was working out in his swim trunks and Johnny sudden felt a strange heat coursing through his body. He watched Gil for a few more minutes and then Johnny felt thirsty he ran down to the kitchen poured himself a drink then bolted back up to his room Shutting his door behind him and going back over to the chair he suddenly noticed Gil wasn't in his room until he heard something that sounded like the back door to Gil's house close Johnny got his drink and ran down stairs and out to the back yard where he saw Gil on his diving board. He silently pulled a lawn chair out of his family's garage and resumed his new favorite and intriguing activity. Gil jumped off the diving board and landed in the cool water. When Gil surfaced he saw Johnny sitting in his lawn chair and said.

"Yo Johnny bro. Sup"

"Just chillin don't mind me carry on."

And Gil paid no mind and continued with his afternoon swim. What Gil didn't know is that under his sunglasses Johnny was watching his every move. Each move Gil made Johnny Followed with hawk like precision. Johnny had seen Gil swim before and he wondered why this time was different he never wanted to take his eyes off of the blonde teen and he had no idea why. It was just Gil the guy next door who his sisters drooled over and who he saw as friend. He kept watching Gil and noticed the drops of water in his hair glow like lightning bugs and the water on his chest shimmer with the midday sun and then trickle down his body. Suddenly Johnny felt the strange heat again and this time he figured he had just been in the sun too long just then Gil got his towel dried off and then went back inside. Johnny left his lawn chair and bolted back up to his room once inside he shut his door locked it and from where he felt so hot threw off of his clothes off except his white briefs went back over to his chair and waited for Gil. Johnny waited patiently for Gil to arrive. When Gil finally did arrive in his room he shut his door and this time it looked like he locked it. Gil took off his towel and chucked it to the other side of the room. What Johnny saw next would change his life forever. Gil slid his wet swimming trunks down and exposed his perfectly tanned ass to Johnny, Johnny gasped he had just been mooned he had heard some of the older kids talking about it at school one day and knew what it was. Suddenly Gil bent over exposing his tight puckered pink hole to Johnny and he couldn't look away suddenly he felt that odd heat again then it all pooled in one particular spot and he felt a strange tightening in his brief's then it suddenly made since. Johnny only felt this heat when he noticed the smallest details of Gil's chiseled hard body. The drops of sweat for instance and it all made since he liked Gil and not just as a friend or a next door neighbor but he like Gil. Like really like liked Gil. Like Susan and Mary liked Gil. Suddenly Johnny was pulled back to the going on's In Gil's room. Gil had laid on his bed and was now stroking his man part as Johnny called it seeing as how he didn't know the name of the thing in between his and Gil's legs yet. He wondered what would happen if he did the same and he stood up and pulled down his briefs and started doing what Gil was doing and it felt really good. Johnny noticed that Gil's man part was really big and he hoped that one day his would be that big. Johnny kept watching Gil and kept miming his hand movements on his man part just like Gil was doing and suddenly he felt an odd feeling as if something was about to blow squirt out of his man part. Suddenly he heard Gil moan and he saw Gil's man part start to spurt stuff out of it when Gil's started so did Johnny's and he noticed it felt really good and he saw that Gil's squirted out a lot when he and Gil where finished he though the odd and good feeling activity was over but it wasn't he saw gill lick the odd warm goo from his hand and lick his lips so Johnny though it must taste good so he did the same and he noticed the sweet taste of his goo. And after Johnny licked most of the stuff off his hand he had lost sight of Gil so he figured Gil had went to the bathroom or down to dinner so he took some tissues off his bed side table and cleaned all of the tasty goo off his man part and off of the floor then he went to the bathroom to wash his hands because apparently the sweet tasting goo was sticky too. Johnny went to dinner and then went back upstairs to get ready for bed he saw Gil again and Gil was just in his underpants so Johnny decided the he wanted to be like Gil so instead of sleeping In his pjay's he decided to sleep like Gil and just sleep in his underpants. Johnny crawled into bed and hoped that he would be able to watch Gil again tomorrow too and know that he knew he liked Gil he wondered if he could ever be Gil's boyfriend one day. He fell into a blissful sleep with dreams about he and Gil doing that strange activity together.

J-O-H-N-N-Y -T-E-S-T

Over in Gil's house while lying in his bed he hoped that Johnny's first jack off experience was a good one.

THE END.

Hope you all like it I know it a little messed up but hey ive read much worse. Anyway hope you fan's of the Gil and Johnny pairing will like this.


End file.
